caffiene and yaoi
by Shinigamii godess
Summary: aya/?


Hmmm.. What to write... I think I'll write a Weiss fic... but the last time I wandered aimlessly, Ran got his eartails braided... cute, Neh? I'm feelin' like a almost lemon. hmmm....has to include Ran....... who else....! Thats who! You'll have to read to find out!  
  
Beware!!! YAOI! LEMON! GUYXGUY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don' wanna do this. *snaps fingers and summons Farfello* Hey Farf! Wanna read my disclaimer?  
  
Farf: no.  
  
It hurts god terribly.  
  
Farf:*intrest is perked*   
  
but if you don't want to, I'll get Ken to do it.  
  
Farf: *rips it from her and clears his throat* SG doesn't own Weiss but wishes to own Ran, Schu, Nagi, Omi, Farfello, Ken, and Brad. She doesn't really like Youji but she's warmin' up to him. *pauses* Why me?  
  
Cuz I like knives, blood, bodily harm...anyways, after I write this wanna go and have Fun?*sadistic smile that makes normal people scared.*  
  
Farf: *returns the smile.*  
  
Caffiene and a craving for yaoi  
  
Ran sat in the leather chair with a sigh. He shuddered as an image flashed at what Omi had been doing with Nagi. To think, the youngest of both groups... Even Youji was shocked. Until he decided to join them. Ran choked on his coffee. He just needed to stop thinking. Just read. Read the book he brought. A poetry collection by an author called SG. Rather bloody, but he could relate ever since Aya left. He opened it to a poem called Habits, Masks, and Dreams. This was his favorite. He looked up as the bells jingled to signal the arrival of fiery red and white blonde. The German and Irishman. Damn, they spotted him. he stuck his nose in his book and hoped to ignore them. Schuldig sat directly across from him and Farfello sat to Schuldig left.   
" Ohayo, Fujiyama-san. Whatcha readin'?" Schuldig inquired.  
Ran attempted to ignore him as he continued to read. He felt Schuldig come onto his mind. Damn he forgot to put a block up. He looked at Schuldig and thought of different ways to kill him. Vivid images passed through his mind and he knew Schuldig got the point because Ran could feel him leave. He took a sip of coffee hoping to be left alone when Schuldig took the book out of his hands. Ran was irritated. Schuldig flipped through the book.   
" I think I read these somewhere before. Oh, yeah. I found them on the web at www.fictionpress.net." Schuldig commented. He continued to flip through the book. " huh, there are a few here I haven't read yet."  
Ran suddenly laughed. Schuldig frowned.  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" You reading that. I always thought you'd prefer minds to books."  
  
" I did. Until I looked into Omi's. That boy gave me nightmares for a week. Sometimes I still have relapses."  
  
Ran grimaced. " Thank you for that lovely reminder." he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
" Wha?"  
  
Ran blushed. " Youji and I walked in on Omi and Nagi. After the first second of shock, Youji joined in. I would have left sooner, but they blocked the door. I had to wait fifteen minutes in hell."  
  
Schuldig laughed. " That's like a million times worse."  
  
Ran thought: you don't know the half of it. Ever since that had happened, he was thinking about doing that with someone else. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and finished his coffee. He could feel his caffeine buzz. He grabbed his book from Schuldig and got up to leave when a tug on his hand took his balance and landed him in Schuldig's lap. He was eye to eye. Schuldig, for only sec, returned to Ran's mind and saw a flash of a scene that made him smile. He tightened his hold on Ran and looked at Farfello. "Oi, Farfie, does guy on guy sex hurt god?" Farfello looked at Schuldig with a look that said DUH! Of course it does! Schuldig Laughed and carried Ran to the car.   
Schuldig deposited Ran on his leather couch and kissed him. Ran was in heaven. He felt him get hard at the simple act of kissing. Schuldig drew away to see Ran blushing. His smile widened. Ran was a virgin. This would be fun. Schuldig kissed him again and unbuttoned Ran's shirt in the process. He moved down the jaw to the throat. When he slid his teeth across Ran's neck he heard and felt a purr come from Ran. So the kitten did purr. Schuldig wanted to make him purr even louder. Ran couldn't think. Teeth moving across his neck made him purr in pleasure. He began to run his fingers through Schuldig's hair. His back arched as Schuldig's mouth found his nipples. Schuldig pulled away to kiss Ran again and Ran took that opportunity to divest Schuldig of his shirt. Ran began to trail kisses down Schuldig's throat. Schuldig found himself sucked into a world of pleasure as Ran did to him what he had done to Ran. When Ran returned to Schuldig's mouth he stood with Schuldig as Schuldig began fumbling with His pants. Without breaking the kiss they stood completely naked and Schuldig leaned Ran down into the couch. Ran could feel Schuldig's arousal against his own. He moaned as Schuldig pulled away but it turned to pleasure as Schuldig began sliding a wet finger into him, waiting a bit before adding a second then a third. Ran felt much pain and little pleasure as Schuldig slid in. Schuldig covered Ran's mouth with his own and the pleasure began to out weigh the pain. Ran moaned in time with the rhythm Schuldig set. Schuldig's lips roamed over Ran's neck feeling Ran purr constantly with pleasure. Ran's hands found Schuldig's nipples and pinched them lightly. Schuldig felt himself fall farther into pleasure at Ran's touch. They could both feel the pleasure building as they continued. Schuldig began to pump Ran's length with a hand making Ran's groan get increasingly louder. When Ran came, Schuldig was not far behind. They collapsed in exhaustion. Schuldig cradled Ran in his arms as they drifted to sleep, tired with passionate pleasure, wanting only the other near.  
  
O.O kay so maybe it was a full lemon. *shrugs.* Hope you liked. Please review. Correct any mistakes you see by review, be they English, grammar, or Japanese.  
  
Farf: Where am I?  
  
You are in our room playing with your knives.  
  
Farf: How come I never get any?  
  
Huh. Dunno. Thanks for the idea though. maybe I could put you in a three some....  
Please tell me if you want Farf paired with anyone. I'll try to write it like I'm tryin' to write yami yuugi/ yuugi. Its just so damn hard. Review guaranteed to cheer me up and flames only add to my depression, making me write less. or post even worse stories. 


End file.
